memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion (novel)
|pages = 400 |year = 2375 |stardate = 52019.1 |ISBN = 1416509550 (paperback) (Kindle) }} A tenth-anniversary odyssey. Fusion is a Pocket VOY novel – the second novel in the String Theory series – written by Kirsten Beyer. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :As the Cosmos Unravels ::The disruption in the space-time continuum caused by the creation of the "Blue Eye" singularity continues: Thread by thread, the fabric slowly frays and peels away, breaking down barriers between dimensions. As the lines between realities blur, the consequences cascade. :A Sleeping City Awakes ::Voyager'' pursues Tuvok to a long-dormant space station, a place of astonishing grandeur and wonder. Ancient almost beyond imagining, the city seduces the crew with the promise that their greatest aspirations might be realized. Such promise requires sacrifice, however, and the price of fulfilling them will be high for Voyager.'' :A Mysterious Power Stirs ::Unseen sentries, alarmed by ''Voyager s meddling in the Monoharan system, send emissaries to ascertain Janeway's intentions. Unbeknownst to the , she is being tested and must persuade her evaluators that their contention – that Voyager poses a threat to the delicate web of cosmic ecology – is baseless. And failure to vindicate her choices will bring certain retribution to her crew.'' A Nacene attempts to infiltrate the crew by posing as Janeway's sister, altering the crew's memories and perceptions so that they see her as Janeway and recall her having been there from the beginning of their journey. However, this deception is discovered as Harry Kim and Naomi Wildman are "out of sync" with the rest of the crew due to them being duplicates created during the events of , as well as "Phoebe" needing to activate a back-up version of The Doctor avoid him exposing her lies. "Phoebe" had initially contemplated simply altering The Doctor's programmed memories to reinforce her current deception, but her analysis of The Doctor showed some undefined quality within him that made him more than a simple computer program and limited the possibility that her efforts would have worked, suggesting that The Doctor's development at this point in his existence had advanced to a point where he had acquired some kind of "soul". Background information * This is the first Star Trek work by author Kirsten Beyer. * The Tuvok subplot was based on a pitch Beyer made to Voyager writer Michael Taylor in season five, entitled Siren Song. According to Beyer, Taylor "was so adamant in his dislike of the premise and thought the idea so not Trek that his reaction ended our meeting". Beyer pitched the story again to Bryan Fuller some time later, who asked her to submit the teleplay for season seven; although it never reached production. When Pocket editor Marco Palmieri approached Beyer to contribute to the String Theory trilogy, she was encouraged by friend and fellow trilogy author Heather Jarman to incorporate Siren Song into Fusion. ( ) Characters ;Kathryn Janeway ;Chakotay ;Tuvok ;B'Elanna Torres ;Tom Paris ;Harry Kim ;Seven of Nine ;The Doctor ;Neelix ;Naomi Wildman References ;Blue Eye : Singularity. ;Monoharan system: Star system. ;singularity ;String Theory: Scientific theory. ; External link * }} cs:Fusion (román) Category:Novels